


Why Does my Pillow Smell Like Feet?

by DeadlyBingo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyBingo/pseuds/DeadlyBingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wonders why his pillow smells like feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Does my Pillow Smell Like Feet?

Felicity eyed the battery countdown in the bottom corner of her laptop.  She had 10 pages of reports to review before her meeting in the morning, and only 6 minutes and thirty seconds to finish them.  Worst case she could use Oliver’s computer, but doing that was its own type of torture due to all the useless crap he had downloaded.  She’d rather drive back to Palmer Tech and find her lost charger.

“Felicity?” Oliver lowered his book onto the covers over his lap.

“Mmhmm,” she mumbled in reply, refusing to take her eyes off the screen.

“Why does my pillow smell like feet?”

“It doesn’t,” She replied without hesitation before flicking her eyes back to the countdown.  The number had magically jumped down to 3 minutes.

“Yes, it does,” Oliver argued as he leaned forward to pull the pillow from behind his back.  “Smell it.”

“I can’t smell your pillow, I have to finish-“ Felicity cut herself off as her screen turned black.  “Why does it say I still have time if it’s just going to shut off!” Felicity groaned, clicking the power button desperately.

“Because it knows you’ve been working too hard.  And it also wants you to focus on this other problem: my pillow smells like feet.  Smell it.”

“Why would I want to smell it then?  Plus, now I’ll have to go into work early to finish this report,” Felicity let out a huff of air before finally giving in and closing the laptop.

“I’ll drive you in before my morning run,” Oliver took the laptop from Felicity’s hands and replaced it with his pillow,  “but seriously, feet.”

“It smells fine.” Felicity claimed, keeping her nose suspiciously far from the fabric and her eyes on the laptop Oliver was putting on his nightstand.

“Then swap with me.” Oliver suggested, going for the pillow propped behind Felicity’s back.

“Ew, no!” Felicity leaned back further into her pillow and tossed Oliver’s pillow back into his lap.

“Then you admit it, it smells!”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “Maybe a little.”

“Felicity,” Oliver did his best impression of a “dad tone” and used his index finger to lift Felicity’s chin so she was looking directly at him, “were your feet on my pillow?”

“Are you implying my feet smell?” Felicity responded with a raised brow.

“Not THAT bad, just like feet! And you’re dodging the question, Felicity.”

“Of course I didn’t put my feet on your pillow! What kind of question is that?!”

“You know, last time we played poker with Diggle, I realized that your shoulders get so tense when you try to lie,” Oliver observed, running a single finger down from her chin, over her shoulder, and to her exposed collarbone. “I just want you to admit, you put your feet on my pillow.”

Felicity’s chest flushed pink with his touch. “Ugh, fine.” Felicity gave in, making a mental note to wear a thick sweater next time she and Oliver played poker. “I may have been working on the bed when I came home during lunch today.”

“But why not put your feet on your own pillow?” Oliver tried to look stern but his whole face broke into a smile at his small victory.

“I like your side of the bed.”

“Do we need to switch?”

“No, because then it wouldn’t be _your_ side of the bed, silly.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that logic.  But you definitely just got laundry duty tonight!”

“Ugh, no! You know I’m useless at laundry.” Felicity let her head fall back dramatically onto headboard, trying not to flinch when her skull met the wood a little harder than she intended.

“And cooking, and cleaning, and parallel parking.” Oliver listed with a mischievous eye.  “How will you ever land a husband?”

“I’ll just find a guy who can do all of those things. Plus occasionally save the city.” Felicity laughed, reaching over to pat Oliver’s thigh.  She let her hand linger for a moment before turning back to look at him, “Well, I can’t do any more work at this point… and it’s such a shame to wash just one pillowcase so late… A waste of water really,” Felicity let her voice trail off as she took the book from Oliver’s lap and moved it to her nightstand.

Oliver smirked, immediately tossing the “foot pillow” to the floor and rolling onto his side to face Felicity, “I can think of a few ways to dirty up these sheets.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once I noticed that Felicity's feet are clearly on Oliver's pillow in 4x06, I couldn't unsee it. I imagine this is how their later conversation would play out.


End file.
